Vale la Pena
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Porque aún Sasuke buscaba responder a una sencilla pregunta... ¿Vale la pena?...ubicado entre el manga #699 y #700.


_Hola chicas(os) guapas(os) aquí os traigo este one-shot, es digamos lo que no se vio en el manga en el final, pero es que después de ver semejante final, no saben lo feliz que estoy por fin tras quince largos años de espera las que amamos el SasuSaku somos cannon, ¡Dios bendito!, se que ya tiene como dos semanas que salio el final pero hasta ahora pude traeros este fic. Es que aún no me lo creo del todo, después de todo Kishimoto-sama a veces nos hacia perder las esperanzas, en fin espero que os guste y que como mínimo un comentario se merezca, pero bueno me dejo de cháchara inútil y os dejo leer. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto; así como el poema "From Retrospection"_ _es de Charlotte Brontë, sólo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

><p><strong>Vale la pena…<strong>

**_._**

**_._**

_by Miss. __Breakable Butterfly_

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

_¿Están desvanecidas, arruinadas, rotas?_

_¿Se han evaporado en la arcilla?_

_La vida es una sombra oscura;_

_Y sus alegrías flotan rápido en la distancia._

_¡Desvanecidas! La red sigue siendo de aire,_

_Y así como sus pliegues se estremecen_

_En extraños tonos de claro carmesí,_

_Profundo es el resplandor de su penumbra;_

_Como la luz de un cielo italiano,_

_Donde las nubes del ocaso duermen ociosas,_

_Perdiendo lentamente el brillo del rubí._

_La primavera yace debajo del musgo y la piedra,_

_Su lujo tal vez no vuelva a brotar._

_¡Escucha! Tus dudas deben ser abandonadas_

_¿Es aquello un débil rugido cerrándose sobre tí?_

_La marea de las olas, donde las flotas armadas_

_Cabalgan sobre la espuma, llora y sonríe_

_Sobre un océano con miles de islas_

_Al vislumbrar la ansiada costa._

_La semilla en una tierra distante_

_Se curva como un poderoso árbol,_

_La vara seca del almendro_

_Ha tocado la eternidad._

_Y vendrá un segundo milagro,_

_Como el quebrado cetro de Aaron,_

_La humedad crecerá como la vida cálida,_

_Tallo, flor y fruto, en trenzada corona_

_Serán arrugados y lanzados lejos,_

_Como pétalos que descansan en la tumba._

_Cuando me senté bajo una extraña bóveda de árboles,_

_Con la Nada como compañía, sin amor ni amigos,_

_Mi corazón se volvió de pronto hacia ti,_

_Y sentí tu amistad, un lazo suave sobre mis manos._

_Fragmento del poema "From Retrospection"_

_De Charlotte Brontë_

_**.**_

**.**

**.X.**

* * *

><p>Su caminar era lento, mientras avanzaba por un camino que había tardado diecisiete meses en recorrer de nuevo, pero no tenía prisa, quería tomarse su tiempo para llegar.<p>

El cambio de estación hacía que las hojas cada vez se fueran tornando más amarillas y comenzaran a desprenderse, el suave viento agitaba su cabello y le hacia dar respiraciones de vez en cuando profundas, el olor que desprendía el lugar era singular, ahora que lo pensaba durante su viaje nunca había llegado a oler ese aroma tan distintivo, aunque hasta hace unos cuantos meses atrás no lo hubiera apreciado como ahora.

Sus pensamientos se ensombrecen ligeramente ante aquello, pese a que ha estado viajando por el mundo tratando de ver este desde su nueva perspectiva, no ha sido sencillo, demasiado tiempo bajo la sombra del dolor y odio no se pueden borrar de un día para otra, sin embargo, había decidido que era momento de volver, había llegado el tiempo de regresar a su antiguo _hogar_.

_Hogar_, la palabra se repite con eco en su mente, pues después de mucho tiempo caminando en soledad, después de la masacre de su clan no pensó que volvería a llamar de esa manera un lugar, pero ahora todo era más claro, su hogar estaba en Konoha, su hogar estaba donde las únicas personas que amaba vivían, y aunque aún no puede contestar una simple pregunta que desde que inicio su viaje se ha hecho espera algún día poder hacerlo…

_¿Vale la pena…?_

* * *

><p>Mira su reflejo a través del agua del río, un suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras mira el agua pasar calmadamente, como los días en Konoha, pero eso esta bien porque después de la última guerra no quiere volver a ver el mundo en tanta agonía, porque para ella que había sido medico, aun a veces le atormentaban en sus sueños los gritos de sus pacientes cuando en el campo de batalla habían perdido algún miembro, cuando sus aliados no alcanzaban a llegar y sólo podía estar ahí para cerrar sus ojos y anotar la hora de la muerte, porque si habían ganado la guerra, pero a que precio…<p>

Cuando los oscuros pensamientos la atormentan siempre se pregunta si lo vivido _valió la pena,_ y sabe que sí cuando va caminando por la calle y ve a los niños felices correr y juguetear sin nada que temer, cuando respira y el aire calido de la tarde la invita a leer un buen libro sentada en una banca de algún parque, sin la preocupación de que alguien la llame para avisarle que alguien se muere si ella no esta ahí para curarle. Cuando ve a Naruto y a Hinata en sus citas sin serlo, sonreír despreocupadamente. Porque si a valido la pena, tanto dolor y sufrimiento para llegar a este momento, entonces es cuando en sus pensamientos una sombra más cruza su mente y se sienta en una banca de piedra casi llegando a la salida, porque se ha hecho costumbre y por el significado que para ella tiene, entonces su mirada se pierde en la entrada y salida, en el camino, buscando, esperando…

— Vuelve ― susurra bajito, mientras su mirada sigue perdida en el camino, sonríe, apenas una ligera mueca mientras sus ojos se desvían al cielo y es cuando pronuncia ― ¿Tu viaje esta _valiendo la pena_ Sasuke-kun_?_

Entonces sus ojos se cierran un instante, mientras inhala profundo el aire con olor a flores tan distintivo de Konoha, y mientras respira otro olor se cuela en sus fosas nasales, se niega a abrir los ojos pero justo cuando los abre una sombra le ha tapado su visión, y su mirada se encuentra con los ojos de Sasuke…

— Todavía no ― le dice él, ella sólo parpadea un instante confundida y luego se olvida de lo que ha dicho porque, Sasuke, Sasuke-kun ha vuelto…

Sus ojos se empañan por las lágrimas, se pone de pie de un salto y lo abraza, porque hasta ahora había evitado pensar mucho en que Sasuke se ha había ido y no sabía cuanto tardaría en volver, pero ahora ahí esta y el anhelo por tenerlo cerca durante su ausencia parece salir a flote en ese momento y no puede evitar que unas lágrimas salgan, porque…

— Volviste ― susurra aún todavía sin creérselo del todo, y lo aprieta otro poco hasta que Sasuke suelta un leve quejido, pero es que de la emoción no ha controlado bien su fuerza.

Le aleja de si emocionada porque hay que ver a Kakashi y Naruto y Tsunade, y lo de su prótesis que le ha estado esperando, y ella va parloteando sin cesar mientras sigue halándole de su única mano sin darse cuenta, pero él lo hace y es reconfortante su toque y entonces susurra…

— _Tadaima _― porque al fin a llegado a casa, sin embargo, la pregunta que le a acompañado a lo largo de su viaje le asalta…

_¿Ha valido la pena?_

Pero aún no sabe que responderse, porque lo que le ha dicho a Sakura no esta seguro de que sea del todo cierto, así que se concentra en el suave sonido de la voz de Sakura y del calor que su mano desprende con la de ella y la sensación de paz que estar de regreso le envuelve…

* * *

><p>Esta nervioso, pero como no estarlo cuando es su <em>primera cita<em> con Sakura, por decirlo de algún modo, pues desde que volvió no hay día que no pasen juntos, los dos solos o con Naruto. Sin embargo, Naruto (su _hermano_) le ha hecho ver que el tiempo se va deprisa y que es tiempo de avanzar…

— _¿A qué le teméis, Teme?_ ― le había preguntado Naruto con seriedad cuando después de unas semanas de su llegada, entre charlas (más de parte de Naruto que suya), le había cuestionado si finalmente _salía_ con Sakura.

Cuando el le dio una negativa el joven rubio había fruncido el ceño y le había hecho esa pregunta.

Él solo pudo verle confundido, porque ¿a qué le temía? Al dolor de perder de nuevo, al vacío.

Su rostro debió dibujar lo que pensaba pues Naruto negó sutilmente con la cabeza, luego le sonrió y le dijo…

— _Pero acaso el riesgo ¿no vale la pena?_

Y con eso se marcho tras la estela negra del cabello de Hinata, dejándole a él la decisión…

Toco el timbre de la casa más nervioso de lo que se había encontrado en su vida. De pronto se sintió tonto al no llevar algún obsequio para la chica, pensó en un arranque de nerviosismo que tal vez podría ir a la florería de los Yamanaka, sin embargo…

— Estoy lista, Sasuke-kun…

Sakura había abierto la puerta, un vestido blanco con puntitos rojos era lo que llevaba, pero lo que más atraía a Sasuke era la sonrisa dibujada en su cara, el brillo de sus ojos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Esa noche cuando la cita termino y la fue a dejar a su casa, ella le beso, un suave rose, delicado y dulce.

Y mientras el caminaba a su pequeño departamento volvió a preguntarse…

_¿Vale la pena?_

_(_La respuesta se quedo entre el recuerdo de los labios de ella sobre los suyos y las lunas rojas que aún de vez en cuando suelen atormentar sus sueños_)_

* * *

><p>La segunda vez que esta nervioso (y que para ser honesto tendría que decir que esta aún más nervioso de lo que ha estado en otras tantas veces de su vida), aunque su usual semblante no suele demostrarlo es el día que finalmente han decidido, después de seis largos meses que le tomo finalmente convencer a Sakura de que se casaran, porque ante todo pronostico las primeras tres veces que se lo propuso ella dijo que no…<p>

— _¿Y por qué no? _― le preguntaba en esas ocasiones, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa y expresión ofuscada.

Ella sólo sonreía con ternura, le acariciaba una mejilla haciendo que al instante su expresión se relajara y luego lo besa en los labios despacito hasta que finalmente él se relajaba por completo, entonces se alejaba, lo miraba a los ojos y pronunciaba…

— _A un no estoy lista _― sus ojos brillaban y luego le preguntaba ― _Dime Sasuke-kun, ¿tu viaje a valido la pena?_

Él parpadeaba confundido sin saber ha que venía él tema y entonces su ceño volvía a fruncirse, antes de que la suave risa de ella lo hiciera relajarse y negar lentamente con la cabeza.

Pero después de la tercera vez la respuesta había sido distinta y ahora estaba ahí, esperando por ella, con sólo las personas más cercanas a ellos (y a ella principalmente).

Se remueve un tanto incomodo porque la paciencia nunca a sido una de sus virtudes, pero cuando la ve entrar con un tradicional kimono blanco bordado con flores en rojo y rosa claro, del brazo de su padre, sabe que ha valido la espera.

Cuando la ceremonia termina y la besa, por primera vez como Sakura _Uchiha,_ algo se enciende en su interior, y como que las palabras se atoran un segundo en la garganta y por primera vez le susurra un…

— _Te amo_ ― que apenas ella escucha por lo bajo que lo a pronunciado, pero sabe que si lo ha escuchado porque sus ojos brillan como jamás los ha visto brillar, antes de que le de un beso por demás apasionado.

— También te amo ― le contesta cuando se separan, y comienzan las felicitaciones por su nueva unión.

Él intenta mantenerse al margen porque a pesar de que ya no rehúye tanto el contacto con las demás personas no significa que este del todo acostumbrado, sin embargo, eso no evita que sus compañeros de generación y su maestro le feliciten.

Cuando finalmente se escapa un poco de la ajetreada fiesta en la que se ha convertido su boda, mientras mira a los invitados y a su _esposa _(ese pensamiento le hace sentir algo calido en el pecho) bailando con el Dobe de Naruto , mientras sonríe con más alegría de la que la ha visto jamás. Cree que ha _valido la pena_ todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora, sin embargo deja de reflexionar cuando Sakura le sonríe y le extiende una mano para que se acerque y sólo un pensamiento cruza su mente. _Ella es lo más valioso que ahora tiene. _Y sabe con certeza que ahora y siempre daría su vida por ella.

* * *

><p>Esta fuera de la sala donde <em>ella<em> esta, sus manos tiemblan sin que él pueda evitarlo, ha pasado exactamente un año dos meses y treinta y tres horas desde su boda con Sakura, suena algo tonto tal vez contar con exactitud el tiempo que llevas con una persona, sin embargo, para él es importante porque fue cuando finalmente decidió que era momento de seguir adelante, cuando finalmente dio la transición completa a su nueva vida.

Un fuerte grito procedente de la habitación lo hacen ponerse de pie de un salto de la silla en la que estaba hasta entonces, se muerde el labio con fuerza (un habito que sin ser conciente se le ha pegado de su esposa) cuando un nuevo grito se escucha en la habitación, y si poder evitarlo un pie se adelanta para acortar la poca distancia que hay para llegar a la entrada de la sala. Pero entonces…

— ¿No tan rápido Sasuke? ― la mano de Naruto le detiene, sus ojos se encuentran, sólo un instante porque un nuevo grito reclama la atención de Sasuke ― Ella va a estar bien.

La voz de su amigo le hace verlo otra vez, Sasuke no puede evitar observarlo, su amigo, _su hermano_, ha cambiado, no sólo físicamente pues ha dejado por completo las facciones de niño, sino que también sus ojos, su porte, _la guerra, el dolor_, por un momento recuerda, todos cambiaron, todos crecieron demasiado rápido, sus ojos se llenan de melancolía. Naruto sonríe, siempre sonríe, mientras aprieta uno de sus hombros con un poco de fuerza, sus ojos trasmiten calma, y Sasuke se permite esbozar una ligera sonrisa, apenas una suave curvatura de labios mientras piensa…

— _Serás un buen Hokage, hermano_

Un nuevo grito borra la sonrisa, y en un arranque de humor piensa que este día en realidad es en que más nervioso ha estado en su vida. Naruto no pierde la sonrisa aunque su mirada ahora esta en la puerta que da entrada hacia la habitación donde esta Sakura, cuando sus ojos vuelven a mirarlo sus sonrisa se ensancha y dice…

— Sakura-chan es fuerte vas ha ver que pronto va a salir de esto y te estará gritando por llegar tarde justo en este momento ― Naruto suelta una carcajada en ese momento como visualizando la escena.

Pero entonces la puerta se abre y por ella sale Tsunade, cuando sus ojos se conectan ella le sonríe y sin dar tiempo a nada entra en la habitación.

Su corazón se salta un latido cuando las ve.

— Es niña Sasuke-kun ― le susurra Sakura mientras el vacilante se acerca, sus ojos sin perder detalle de las dos.

Cuando finalmente esta a su lado, vacilante carga por primera vez a su hija.

— Bienvenida a casa Sadara ― susurra mientras su hija se apega a él, entonces sus ojos descienden a su esposa ― _Gracias… _

Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Sakura que el atrapa con un dedo y se lleva a la boca, entonces se acomoda a su lado en la camilla, con la pequeña ahora en medio de ambos y antes de que venza el sueño a los tres Sasuke susurra…

— _Valió la pena…_

Porque a pesar del dolor sufrido en el pasado, si todo eso había sido necesario para llegar ahí donde él se encontraba, donde el futuro de su hija se vislumbraba sin la sombra de la venganza y el odio, entonces recorrería de nuevo el infierno con tal de llegar de nuevo a casa. Porque después de tanto tiempo perdido finalmente había regresado a su _hogar…_

— _Te amo Sasuke-kun…_

— Hmp…

_(Y entonces descubre que la respuesta siempre ha estado en la suave sonrisa que_ ella _le da cada día. Desde la primera vez que se encontraron_)


End file.
